Say Uncle
by Lex91
Summary: James and Kendall have been fighting a lot lately and Kendall finally finds out why. This isn't slash but there is a little swearing and a kiss. One-shot Kames. Sorry for the horrible summary.


**This is my first fic and is purely fiction please be kind. I don't own BTR or anything related to the show. Also I'm really sorry in advance because I sort of completely ignored/left out Carlos/Katie/Mama Knight. I just had this idea and went with it and this is what happened. **

* * *

><p>It started out with play wrestling which was normal they were guys and they needed some way to work out their pent up energy when they were stuck inside all day in the studio. But lately it had happened more and more and it was like James was looking for a reason to fight with Kendall.<p>

James was the one that tackled Kendall over the back of the couch, what was he supposed to do let him hold him in a headlock? Not if he wanted to win and Kendall always won.

"Is that all you got pretty boy?" Kendall grunted pulling James's arms behind his back. He knew how much James hated being called pretty.

"Don't call me that." James grunted trying to get the advantage over Kendall. His arms were starting to hurt and he didn't want Kendall to win _again. _He was clearly the bigger guy how did Kendall always win?

"What did you say pretty boy?" Kendall laughed his annoying yet charming laugh and twisted James's arm just a little more.

"You're gonna break them." James yelped kicking his legs up to no use.

"Say uncle." Kendall said he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're going to say it anyway."

James used this advantage to head-butt Kendall in the face. "My nose!" Kendall shouted letting go of James's arms. James flipped them over and pinned Kendall down. "Ah! Look who needs to say uncle now." He shouted in victory.

"You broke my nose."

James looked down at Kendall's nose which was not bleeding and didn't look any different except for maybe a little red. "I did not, quit crying and say uncle." James said digging his knees into Kendall's arms.

Kendall winced. "I'm not crying and I will never say uncle." He growled.

"Just say uncle and stop already." Logan said from the couch.

"Stay out of this!" Kendall and James said at the same time. Logan held his arms up and turned back to the hockey game.

"Say uncle."

"You broke my nose."

"It's always been hooked like that."

"Shut up pretty boy."

"Stop calling me that!" James lifted his arm as if he was going to punch Kendall and he took that opportunity to flip James over and crush him in a headlock.

"Say uncle." Kendall whispered harshly in James's ear.

"Can't breathe." James grunted out.

"Dude your speaking." Logan said and James shot him a death glare. "Staying out of it."

"Say uncle." Kendall said again.

James really didn't want to give Kendall the satisfaction, he was such a smug bastard to begin with, but he was finding it hard to breath and Kendall wouldn't let up until he did say it. It wouldn't be the first time he passed out. "Uncle." He muttered and Kendall screamed in victory letting James go.

James glowered at Kendall. "I hate you." He snapped.

"Why because I beat you _again_?" Kendall gloated sitting on the couch.

"You're such an asshole." James growled his face turning a little red. Kendall shot Logan a look and then turned back to Kendall.

"What's got your panties in a bunch pretty boy?" Kendall asked knowing he was egging James on.

"Kendall." Logan warned shaking his head.

"Call me pretty boy one more time I dare you." James said through clenched teeth.

Kendall leaned forward on the couch and gave James a lopsided grin. "Pretty. Boy." He said slowly raising one eyebrow.

"That's it, you're dead!" James shouted launching himself at Kendall and knocking him back over the couch. This time he blindly threw punches, hitting Kendall in the jaw, stomach, chest, ear, anywhere he can get his fists.

He barely heard Logan shouting his name before he was tackled sideways. "You're going to give him a concussion!" Logan grunted trying to keep a wiggling James from launching himself back at Kendall.

"What the hell is your problem Diamond?" Kendall shouted standing up and adjusting his jaw. There was going to be bruises all over his body and it was already sore. James had a lot of power behind his punches. "We were just playing!"

"You're an ass!" James spit out. "And you are always so smug all the time, do you even care?"

"About what?"

"About this, the singing, the fame? Any of it?" James shouted his eyes tearing up.

He wasn't trying to attack Kendall anymore but Logan still had his arms around his shoulders. "Of course I care!" Kendall said getting angry again. How dare James accuse him of not caring, he worked just as hard, if not harder than James did to keep all of this up.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it!" James snapped. "Let me go!" He said shrugging Logan off.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked about two seconds away from punching James.

"This was my dream! Mine and you took it out from under me." James shouted stepping closer to Kendall. "You act like you don't even want it!"

Kendall knew that James was mad at him for what happened all that time ago he just wasn't aware that he was letting it boil up inside him, he thought he had let it go, he had acted like he had let it go. "Well sometimes I don't want it!" Kendall admitted. It was hard being in the spotlight all the time when all he really wanted to do was be back in Minnesota playing hockey.

"I knew it!" James shouted. "Why are you even here then?"

"FOR YOU!" Kendall snapped poking James's chest. "I DID THIS FOR YOU SO THAT YOU COULD BE HERE! This is what you wanted and if I had to put my dream on hold for a little while so that you could live yours…"Kendall was interrupted by James launching himself at him again but this time he wasn't throwing punches he was kissing him.

Kendall froze in shock but then kissed him back fisting his hands in James's shirt.

James pulled away and looked at Kendall a little stunned and a little like he was in pain, but there was a smile on his face "You did this…"

"Yes, I thought you knew that." Kendall said.

James shook his head and whispered. "I didn't." Kendall laughed and kissed James.

"You two are pathetic." Logan muttered walking out of the room.


End file.
